Biting Love
by UnbrokenDeadlySilence
Summary: I'm terrible when it comes to writing a summary, so I'm just going to say, I hope you like this Charley/Jerry slash story.
1. The Feeling of Watchful Eyes

**I don't own** **Fright Night or the characters, cause if I did...lets just say, things would've happened differently if I did. **

_**PROLOGUE:**_

Charley groaned and rolled over, just to fall out of bed. Again. He seemed to do that every damn morning, even if he was fully wake. His phone started ringing from somewhere on his bed. He must have fallen asleep in the middle of texting. Swiping the phone from the tangled sheets, he pressed accept before pitting the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" Seeing as he was still half asleep, his voice came out deep and clouded. He could he shuffling on the other end of the phone, as someone was trying to get comfortable before they spoke.

"Charley? Are you still spending the weekend at mine?" Asked his uncle Peter. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wanting to know. And Charley?"

"Yeah, uncle Pete?"

"I have someone I want you to meet, so after school come straight over, okay?"

"Sure, will do uncle Pete."

"Alright then, have a good day at school."

"Unlikely." I muttered under my breath, but my uncle managed to hear and laughed, then we exchanged goodbyes.

After getting dressed into my uniform and everything else sorted, I grabbed my phone and legged it down the stairs.

"Morning Char-Bear, you have everything sorted for staying at Peters, right?" Mum asked, her tone full of worry.

"Mum, are you forgetting that, like, half of my stuff is at uncle Pete's house?" I questioned. She just smiled and laughed.

"Well, I just don't want my brother on the phone complaining to me about much you are alike to your father." She pulled me into her embrace, and nearly suffocated me. When she let go, I grabbed an apple, my bag, hat and phone, then set of out the door. I put my bag on my back, hat on my head, earphones in my ears, then grabbed my skateboard from the garage and set off for school. _What a long day this is gonna be._

After reaching the school gates, I threw the apple core in the bin stepped off of my board. I was jostled forwards as someone barreled into me.

"Hey dude, who's house you at this weekend, your dads or uncles?" Matt asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"I stopped going to dads when he married that whore." I replied to my very dense and very weird friend. We started making our way to first period when I felt it. A pulling sensation in my gut. I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned my head, but saw no one. _Damn, I need more sleep. _Deciding to ignore these feelings, I walked to first period.

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, that cause I'm British and know nothing of America, I'm setting this in England, and I'm changing it around a bit. Hope you like this! :D


	2. Parents

**Had my first review. Fuck, that was a good feeling! Anyway, I'm dedicating the chapter to Ralai, because that's where my first review came from! Now...let's get on with it! :D**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Argh! What a shite day, looks like I was right! Me and Matt were walking out of the school gates, just as a sleek new looking black sports car came zooming to a stop in front of everyone. I laughed at how everyone ran over to get a look at it like it's the only one they'll ever see in their lifetime. Not me. My dad just recently bought that model a month ago, nearly keyed it when he came over to mum's house. Wait a second! I stopped moving, and I'm pretty sure I wont be able to move for a while. I think I'm in shock.

Please don't let me be right. Please don't let me be right. Please don't let me be ri-

"Charley!" I think I'm having a heart attack. Okay, breathe Charley, just breathe. In...Out...In...Out... Okay, just kill me now, that voice wasn't one I expected to hear, I don't know? Ever again?!

A hand grabbing hold of my arm broke me out my thoughts. I look to see that Matt was starring at the car with hatred in his eyes. Yes, Matt joke around and throw the topic around like you would do with a basketball, but he had a real deep hatred for my dad. I didn't blame him really. My phone buzzed and rang from my blazer pocket, checking the caller I.D, I saw it was uncle Pete. Sighing in relief, I answered faster then I would kill anyone who touched my music collection...that was my baby!

"Uncle Pete!" I cried. Matt eyes zoned in on me, with a pleading look in his eyes. I shook my head and brought him into a hug.

"Charley? I'm around the corner in the car waiting for you and Matt, where are you? Are you alright? You sound upset, what happened?!" Holding the phone slightly away from my ear, I sighed at my uncle's bombarding questions.

"Un-...Uncl-...Uncle Pe-... UNCLE PETER!" I shouted down the phone. After that there was only silence from the other end of the line. "I'm still in top yard, I'm not even near the school gates yet. I guess I'm okay-ish. And dad showed up in his new car, he's outside the gates now. But I think I can take the side gate and walk-" I never did get to finish what I was saying, seeing as Uncle Peter hung up on me. Ass.

"What did he say?" _Now you decides to speak up!_ I thought sarcastically.

"He hung up on me! He fucking hung up! So help me, I _will _cause him so much pain-!"

The sound of tires screeching, the bang of car doors and shouting made its way to my ears. _Great, just what I needed. _

"He doesn't want to see you!"

"He will see me!"

"Don't you get it?! He hates you and _that whore_!"

"He does, does he? Well, I can't believe he doesn't hate you, you disgusting piece of shit!"

And this is what happened for about the whole fifteen minutes it took me to reach them.

"**ALRIGHT!** Calm the fuck down. **_Both_** of you." I shouted, enraged. I stood next to uncle Peter while glaring daggers at my dad. I tried my best not to go over and rip his head off, and only _just_ managing to restrain myself.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned, not so patiently waiting for the answer.

"I just want to spend time with my son." I feel like I'm going to up chuck my lunch, and to make things worse, _she_ stepped out of the car. Oh, this is unbelievable!

"Bullshit! If you wanted to either; spend time with me, speak to me or even see me, you wouldn't have brought her. Cause after all those times I've express my deepest hatred for _her_, hell, I'm surprised you don't hate me for it." I retorted, just to piss him off more.

"Charley, come on, Shela wants to spend time with you aswell! She wants to get to know you!" He begged. Ah, fuck it, it's making me cringe.

I shook my head and grabbed Matt's hand and started pulling him to uncle Peter's car. Once all four of us was in the car, wait. Four? I turned to look at the person occupying the passenger seat, and just sat there gawking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Charley, this is the person I wanted you to meet, Carlos, my boyfriend. Carlos, this is my nephew Charley and his best friend Matt." My eyebrows shot right up into my hair.

"You're gay?" I asked, bewildered.

"Are you okay with that?" Peter asked, somewhat nervously. Matt snorted from his place next to me.

"Okay with it? Hell, he's probably relieved he has someone in his family to go hunting with!" Matt started barking with laughter, holding his stomach. Frowns appeared on Carlos and Peter's faces at Matt's answer.

"To go hunting with?" Carlos asked. When Matt finally calmed down, he leaned over and side hugged me while smirking at the other half of this party.

"Yeah, to go hunting for a 'sexy, hunky man'." Matt declared. I shake my head while messing with his _soft_ hair.

"You know what? I'm surprised you're straight, Matt. _Actually_, you seem to be the male equivalent of a fag hag."

All of us burst out laughing and settled into an easy and comfortable conversation all of the way to uncle Pete's house.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the last one, like I promised! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Talks and Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"So, you're avoiding your dad." Carlos pointed out while me and him were cooking tonight's tea.

"Erm, yeah. I hate him. I know no one should say something like that about one of their parents, but I really do. Hate him, I mean. And that whore just makes it worse." I explained. He was nodding his head all through my small explanation.

"This may not be anywhere close to your story, but my dad remarried when my mum died, and it was just my luck that they both turned out to be homophobic. My mum knew and supported me, but dad found out three and a half years after mum died. Your grandparents let me stay until I left school, they were great people, and I miss their funerals. How ungrateful is that?" He laughed nervously, as if I was going to suddenly hate him. I dropped the knife I was using onto the counter and walked round to hug him.

"My gamma and papa told me stories about 'The Boy Who Lived With Us For Awhile', and they generally seemed to love you, I could tell by the way they spoke about you. So don't beat yourself up about not going to their funeral, I'm sure they'll forgive you." By the time I was finished, he was sobbing on my shoulder. A gasp came from the kitchen doorway, then uncle Peter's voice filled the room.

"Oh my god! Charley Brewster, what have you done to my fiancee?!" I stepped back in shock. Fiancee? What?! I fell into the bar stool next to the counter, and just stared.

"No. No, no, no! He didn't do anything!" Carlos cried, clinging to Peter. With a comforting hand, uncle Peter stroked Carlos' back while turning both him and Carlos around to face me.

"Char? Are you okay with this? Charley!" I just sat there staring at them with wide eyes. After a few minutes, I recovered enough to shout;

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?! DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?!" I literally felt betrayed. Peter's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face.

"Char-" He started, but I cut him off.

"NO! You've basically done the exact same thing my dad did! You kept secrets from me! You know how I am according to secrets! You know how fucking sensitive I am! But what do you do? YOU BETRAY MY TRUST!" By the end of my rant, I was crying into Matt's chest, seeing as my screaming had made him run in to see what was wrong.  
Peter tried to step towards me, but Matt shielded me away from him.

"I think I should take Charley to another room to calm down." Matt said with a stone cold voice. Why would he use such a tone towards my uncle? He never has before. Next thing I know, Matt is making me sit down on the couch.

"Why? Why did he keep a secret from me Matt? What if he's got more secrets, deeper ones that I wont be able to handle?" I questioned. Matt sighed and pulled me against his chest and threaded his fingers though my hair, effectively making me fall asleep.

**Narrater's POV:**

There was a man stood outside of the house that we were just in, we saw an unexpected argument because of an misunderstanding between uncle and nephew. The argument has dulled the ocuppents bright and cheery mood.

But this man, he seemed to be waiting. Waiting for the right time, or for someone to notice him, maybe. He had been waiting a long time, and it should be time soon. Time for what, you ask? Well, the time to strike, of course.

**Jerry's POV:**

The sweet smell drifted through my nose once more. I growled, lowering myself into a crouching position, ready to strike once my prey wandered into my peripheral vision. I brought my hand up to the surface in front of me. The condensation on the window didn't bother me, I just wanted to be there, with him. That guy that seemed to have walked I into my head with a few suitcases and said "I don't give shit what you think, I'm just gonna park meh tush right here and drive you craaaaazeh!" How does that even work? I sighed, gave him one last look that he'll never see, and took off into the night.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I haven't had many ideas at the moment, and I've had exams recently, I still do have some actually. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D


	4. The Art of Sexual Persuasion

**Charley's POV:**

I don't know why, but when I woke up, I felt like something was waiting for me. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, just to see Carlos stood by the counter drinking coffee.

"Hey, I wondered how long it was going to be before you woke up and came down here. Peter told me how you wake up really early and wont do anything but brood if you don't get coffee. Here." He smiled and handed me a cup of the coffee he just made me.

I accepted the mug with a look on my face that said "I have no idea what's happening here, but I somehow can tell I'm going to get a stern talking to." Once Carlos saw my facial expression, he laughed and motioned for me to sit down on one of the island chairs. After we were both seated, Carlos began to speak.

"We understand if you loose all respect for us, but you have to know that me and Pete were going to tell you, we just wanted to wait until dinner was over and done with. You should also know that your uncle would rather hurt himself than hurt you, and I would too. I may not have known you long, but you are a person who I can't help but be so proud and protective of. I hope you can forgive us, Charley."

I sat there staring into my coffee, thinking of what Carlos just said to me. I heard him go to get up, but froze when I spoke.

"Carlos?" I spoke softly, afraid talking any louder could somehow be fatal. He turned to face me slowly.

"Yeah?" He replied just as softly.

"What's your last name?" I asked, taking us both by surprise. I...actually don't know why I asked that...

"Hooters." He smiled. I nodded and went back to staring at my coffee, thinking hard. Carlos turned back around and walk out of the room and back upstairs. I sighed and a few minutes later, trudged back to my room to see if I could think better.

**Carlos' POV(Anyone surprised? :P):**

I walked into mine and Pete's room, closing the door and getting into bed, after setting my coffee mug on the bed side table. Peter turned round and snuggled into my side.

"Where did you go?" He mumbled against my stomach, his breath hitting my skin and making me giggle. I carded my fingers through his black hair.

"Just to make some coffee, heard Charley coming down, so I made him a cup as well. Oh, yeah, and we exchanged some sentences too." Pete lifted his head up and cracked his eyes open.

"Some sentences, eh?" I sighed.

"Don't you trust me to have a civil talk with you nephew, that you love that much you treat him as if _you_ gave birth to him?" I smiled as Pete's face lit up in amusement.

"I _do_ feel like I'm his mother some times." Pete mused, then chuckled against my chest when I tugged on his hair. I snuggled my face into Pete's neck and sighed.

"You do understand why he feels betrayed, right Pete?" I quizzed, a plan forming in my head at this very second. Pete tilted his head down against the pillow when I licked the side of his neck.

"Uh...y-ye-yeah..." He stuttered, groaning as I bit down on his luscious skin.

"Good." I growled, then proceeded to ravish Peter.

* * *

I know this is late and that I promised that Charley and Jerry would get some time to meet and talk, but I've had writers block, and I thought you should see how Carlos and Peter act with each other, I'll be throwing bits like these into the story at random intervals throughout the rest of the story too. Enjoy.


	5. The Meeting

**Jerry's POV:**

I watched as he scrubbed at his chest, cleaning all the dirt from each and every crevice of his skin.

The soapy water ran down his body in rivulets. Each muscle was covered with the vanilla sented soap, the rinsed with the water cascading from the shower head.

My brain was working in overload in order to remember the very pattern Charley's body made. The seductive dance his body danced when he reached his hand down between his legs, to clean himself. The sounds coming from Charley suggests a very thorough cleaning.

I place my hand against the window and lean forward slightly for a better look, but the window slides open as if inviting me in.

The gap was big enough to just slip through. I carefully and quietly slipped inside, shedding clothes as I went. The bathroom was humid due to the steam coming from the water, the cold air from outside wasn't even touching the skin anymore.

I reached out and opened the sower door slowly and quietly, careful not to disturb Charley. Once inside, I pressed myself up against Charley, pinning him to the wall.

"What?! Wait, let go! Get out! Hel-" I quickly placed my hand firmly over his mouth, not wanting anyone to come and cut our time short.

"Charley, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, Charley. I'm just here to meet you. Please let us have now before I have to leave?" I pleaded, wanting him to understand. If my Alpha found out that I'd found Charley, he'd kill him just so I wouldn't leave.

"I-I don't know why, but something's telling me to say yes. To let you stay for as long as you can. What is this that I'm feeling? Who are you?" Charley's thoughts were leaking out rapidly, unable to wait for an answer.

"I'm Jerry Dandridge, a vampire. You, Charley Brewster, are my mate. I can't stay longer than tonight, because if I do my Alpha will know, and he'll do anything to stop me from leaving the nest. Ever since I was newly born, I had expressed a deep distaste and hatred for the ways our nest works, and as soon as I was tought about mates, I vowed to leave the nest as soon as I find my mate. If I leave, my Alpha will still be able to find me unless I birth a child with my mate and induct people into my own nest." I explain, taking a unnecessary deep breath.

Charley spins round to face me, his face scrunched up in thought. I don't like his face like that, no matter how cute he looks.

"Where do you get your blood from?" Charley asked.

"A bloodbank. A guy, that I saved from one of my brothers, works there and supplies them for me. The rest of the nest hunts humans at sea, why?" I reply, trying to figure out what he's getting at.

"Well, if you came here to see me everytime you went to collect from the bloodbank, we'll find a way to get you out of there, yeah?" He bargained.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." I agreed, as he knew I would. He grinned and pulled my face down to his, and kissed me firmly and passionately.

I could definitely get used to this...

Matt's POV:

I stretched and yawned, stopping in the middle of the stairs to stop me from falling backwards. I carried on up towards Charley's room to hear the shower in his en suite running. Oh well, he has curtains and I need a piss. I walked into the bathroom and towards the pisspot. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, and just as I was about to take a piss, a load moan escaped from behind the shower curtain. I froze and slowly turned my head towards the shower. From behind the curtain, Matt could make out two figures tangled together. My jaw dropped and I stumbled backwards, penis in hand.

"Cha-Charley?" I stammered, eyes wider than Bambi's. The two bodies froze, then stumbled frantically away from each other. The smaller body, Charley, went towards the shower, turning it off. The taller body, Mr Unknown, stuck his hand out from behind the curtain and snagged two towels. Once the charley and Mr Unknownhad their towels in place, they stepped out from the shower and faced Matt. Charley took one look at Matt, and threw his hands over his eyes.

"Shit Matt! What the-PUT IT AWAY!" Charley shouted. I blinked and looked down, to see my penis still in my hand. Whoops. I signal for them to turn around, and once they did, I took care of my pissing problem, then packed it all away.

"Right, so who's the boyfriend?" I asked, letting the uneasiness slide off my like rain sliding down a window pane.

"You might have to sit down for the explanation, Matt." Charley's softly spoken words told me that this was a delicate situation.

"Alright, I can do that." I nodded. All three of us piled out of the door and onto the chairs in Charley's room.

"Well, it all started when Jerry here snook into my shower..." Charley began. Let the explanation comence

* * *

I'm so sorry for this taking as long as it has. I'll try to uodate more often. I hope you enjoy.

So, should I stick with Jerry not being able to leave during the day? Or make it possible for him to go out in the day? Comment your thoughts?


End file.
